


Vestuvinis žiedas.

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: ░I░'░m░░a░ ░v░e░g░a░n░ ░w░a░t░c░h░i░n░g░ ░H░a░n░n░i░b░a░l░ [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Autistic Will Graham, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Co-workers, Comedy, Domestic, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Friendship/Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Jack Needs a Hug, Jack being Jack, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Murder Husbands, No Beta, One Shot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Same-Sex Marriage, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Short One Shot, Surprise Pairing, Surprises, Teacher Will Graham, This Is STUPID, Wedding Rings, Workplace, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: Prompt 4, Hannibal and Will are secret husbands and nobody knows, until one day...





	Vestuvinis žiedas.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not my best story, but hey! I'm busy, I wrote it during my break from work, what do you expect?

_“Look, Will-“_

_“I don't like being psychoanalyzed, and you know it, Jack. I don't need any therapy, I'm fully aware of myself.”_

_“No, listen for a damn minute. Stop interrupting me and shut up. It' s my responsibility to pursue this investigation as well as not to compromise yourself. The doctor I'm going to advise you is quite good, very good indeed. His name is Hannibal Lecter.”_

_“I will not-wait, what did you say? What's his name?”_

_“Hannibal Lecter. Why, do you know him?”_

To say that Will Graham knows Hannibal Lecter would be a joke; of course, he knows him, he's his fucking husband! Will has no friends; he can mention Alana or Jack, but they' re not actually friends, they' re co-workers, merely acquaintances. At the academy, he' s a lonesome teacher; he devotes himself to giving lectures, and to leave straightaway with no conversation with anyone, including his own students. Alongside Jack and his staff, the situation is no different.

Will is a total stranger to everyone. Some believe he' s a freak, a shy guy, with a lot of mental issues. Only one person has vast knowledge about Will Graham, and that' s his own spouse. The story between Will and Hannibal is long and complex, but something is certain between them, both of them are not fond of chatting about their own private lives.

Will never wears the ring when he has to help Jack catch a complicated serial killer, although sometimes he has worn it at the academy. No one has asked him if he's really married, or if he' s a widower, or if he just likes to wear a ring with a very compromising design. Hannibal, although he would proudly wear his ring, he knew from the beginning that it' s better than his patients, some of them more complicated than others, don't necessarily have to know such a not so small detail. He has already coped with obsessive patients.

The couple agrees to hide their marriage, although they've never really hidden it since no one has asked them about their love life; they would certainly answer with the truth, they have a partner and they' re married for some four long years now.

_"All right, I'll do it. But if I don't like that doctor, I'll leave it at once and you won't insist on it again."_

Jack had some questions when Will suddenly, without objection, agreed to do therapy with Dr. Lecter.

Days, weeks and months went by. Jack is pleased with the progress of the cases and Will is stable and assured with his psychiatrist by his side. It wasn't long before Dr. Lecter himself joined the investigation of the criminal cases; it also wasn't long before he noticed that Will was doing the best thanks to the doctor. There was something weird, though. Jack is not that stupid, he notices things, he has his concerns. The agent suspects that both Will and Hannibal are dating or have some sort of unresolved sexual attraction between them; he really hopes it's the latter.

Anyway, Jack's not the only one who suspects. He still remembers the conversation of a few days ago.

_"I bet they secretly sleep together."_

_"What? It can't be. Look at Hannibal, then look at Will. They're completely different, two worlds, two apart classes."_

_"Brian, you have to accept that Beverly may be right. It's not normal the way they see each other. I'd be more surprised if they don't have something in their private life."_

_"Well, then let's bet! Whoever's right, will pay for a whole week of everyone's lunches. Ah! and free alcohol on the weekends!"_

Jack doesn't know what to think, but he'd rather not think about it to concentrate on the cases. Whether Will and Dr. Lecter fuck themselves or not in the dark of their rooms, he really doesn't care as long as it doesn't affect the job.

One day, however, Jack couldn't help but be curious when he saw Dr. Lecter himself with an expensive and delicate ring on his finger. He knows it's irrelevant whether he's married or not, but asking is free. Then, the agent asked without hesitation.

_“Are you married? I don't remember seeing that ring on your finger before.”_

_“Yes, I am a married man. The ring, however, is not usually on me when I am working. A personal agreement given by my partner.”_

That was odd and suspicious, but Jack is familiar with the doctor well enough to know he can't ask more in depth. The agent told himself it's best to ignore it all. Well, he couldn't ignore it because once Will arrived at the crime scene, there was something different in him.

A ring. Will was wearing a ring. Of course, he thought it was a tactic to avoid questions from his students, to avoid any kind of social conversation at all, but still... the ring was quite similar to that of Dr. Lecter. Jack decided to reserve the questions for later. His group of investigator dumb-asses, however, had another idea in mind.

_"Will, you're wearing a lovely ring! I didn't know you were engaged, you, naughty one!"_

Will seemed agitated. First, he looked at the ring, frowning and giving a deep sigh. Then, he looks discreetly at Dr. Lecter. The latter had a mischievous smile on his face.

_"I'm not engaged."_

_"Really? But it looks like an engagement ring! Or a wedding ring? Don't tell me! Are you married?"_

_"Beverly, Jimmy, stop it. Get to work, now."_

_"Come on, Jack! Aren't you curious? Or are you also going to ignore the fact that Will and Dr. Lecter are wearing the same ring."_

_“Brian-“_

_"Yes, I'm married. Guys, meet my husband, Hannibal Lecter. Dear, they' re the group of idiots I was trying to dodge by not wearing our rings. Now, can we concentrate on the job?"_

Jack was shocked. He thought that maybe they were some kind of friends with benefits, or that they were genuinely attracted to each other without a real relationship involved. Never, in his sanest mind, did he come to think of the idea that they're married men, Husband, and Husband, to be fair.

That Friday night, Brian had to pay for everyone's drinks.

* * *

* * *

* * *

❤️


End file.
